


Call me Home

by MisguidedWarden



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisguidedWarden/pseuds/MisguidedWarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR 6X13</p>
<p>Instead of Maggie and Carol getting caught by some of the Saviours, it's Jesus who does and Daryl is ready for war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first Daryl/Jesus fic so please be gentle and it is very short!
> 
> Also my Rickyl heart is broken but it has been mended by the beautiful pairing that is Jeryl or Darus, I need it to be canon!
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys like it and I may continue this because it is so short and it was a lot of fun to write!

The static from the walkie talkie emitted and a female voice came through, “I’ve got a young guy here, goes by the name of Paul...I’m pretty sure you want him back right?”

Daryl ran to Rick, snatching the walkie talkie from him, “Ya’ lay a finger om ‘im and I swear...” 

The woman chuckled, “Now, now, he has a gun to his head. How easy it would be to just pull the trigger.”

“Ya’ do that and ya will not see your man again, you understand me?!”

“You really think you’re in a position to threaten us,” 

“Wha’ do you want?” 

“You took the lives of many of our people...we want compensation.”

Daryl glanced at Rick with panicked anger within his eyes.

“We’ll let you just...” The female’s voice was interrupted by several shots and then silence.

“Fuck!” Daryl exclaimed before running off towards the gunshots with Rick calling after him, but he didn’t stop, he needed Jesus to be alive.

~~

Daryl was running, sweat was pouring off of him, his heart was pounding so fast and he could barely breath. 

His heart stopped when he seen all the bodies laying there, blood ooshing from their wounds, he searched frantically for any sign of Jesus, he could distinctly hear Rick and the others call after him but he couldn’t focus.  
He heard shuffling of leaves within the woods and he aimed his gun and nearly dropped it when he saw Jesus appear, gun in hand and blood covering him.

Daryl ran to Jesus, lifting his chin to face him, “You okay?” He asked frantically. 

Jesus smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes, “I’m fine, apart from this blood in my beard.” He reached his hand to absently touch his beard when Daryl took hold of his hand.

“God damn it Jesus!” He grumbled before roughly kissing Jesus on the lips, when Jesus responded with a moan, his arms encircling him, Daryl pushed him against the tree, his hands coming to settle against Jesus’ face.

“Wha’ the hell were you thinking? You were supposed to stay put!” Daryl asked angrily.

Jesus shrugged his shoulders, “I wasn’t gonna just leave you all...especially not you.”

Rick chose that moment to clear his throat, the rest of the group looking down to the ground sheepishly, apart from Abraham who was grinning from ear to ear at them and Michonne who was smirking. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I assume we’re heading back?” Rick enquired with slight amusement to his tone.

Daryl just nodded, stepping away from Jesus but before he could start walking away, Jesus just took hold of Daryl’s hand in a firm grip, who then just shrugged and smirked at Daryl’s shocked expression. Much to his surprise, he didn’t let go, not even during the ride home to Alexandria. Yeah, Daryl had his family but maybe, just maybe, he had someone to call home.

~~

Once they had returned to Alexandria, Daryl invited Jesus to his house that he lived in by himself but still next door to Rick. 

They sat on the sofa, Jesus looking at Daryl, whilst Daryl ranted endlessly about how Jesus 'never should have left the truck', how he shouldn't 'have came inside', 'risked his life like that' and the more that Daryl talked, the more frustrated he was becoming.

Jesus sighed which made Daryl pause and squint his eyes and just before he could comment, Jesus took Daryl's hands within his, "I'm safe, I'm okay and I'm here...with you. That's all that matters right?" 

Daryl nodded his head before Jesus placed a tender kiss on his lips unlike the fiery kiss they had shared earlier.

Jesus then chuckled softly, "So any room in this house for me?"

Daryl tried to hide his smile with his hair when he said, "I guess we could sort something out."

That made Jesus smirk and chuckle some more, "Oh really? You gonna leave me in that cell all by myself?"

Daryl knew he was only joking but his heart tugged and he spoke softly, 'Definitely wouldn't have that...you can stay as long as you want...as long as you will have me."

Jesus lifted Dayl's chin up to make him look at him, mimicking the way Daryl had earlier, "Well since we're practically boyfriends now, I'd say, there's no time like the present, why not move in now?"

"Who said we were boyfriends?"

"Well I don't just kiss just anyone and I definitely don't hold their hand...yep, afraid to tell you, we're boyfriends."

Daryl put his head down, trying to hide his beaming smile and his tomato red blush.

Yeah, he thought, Jesus could be his home.


End file.
